comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-11-06 CD and GL talk.
S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to contact one of the Avengers. And Who had they gotten hold of None other then One of the Green Lanterns. The Agent an Agent Miranda, had called in GL to talk about an important matter or asked to meet him asap. Miranda was a raven haired woman who could easily pass for a Super Model. She has concerns for one of the Avengers Academy Recruits, Yesterday something fairly serious happened. Their newest member Cyberdragon/John Coltan had been attacked with what looked like a Suit of power armor from Lexcorp. Only after John had extracted the man from the suit his head exploded from an implanted explosive charge. Moments later John or Cyber his Sentient Bio-suit had pointed out his body was not complete. And when he pointed out a woman had hold of the material, she ran, after being chased down By Police, her head also exploded from a similar charge. They found the Bio-suit material in a container. Miranda expressed Concern for John's psyche, Seeing someone Die so close, and then in advertently kill someone else. Might cause him to rethink being a hero and in the avengers. Which is exactly where S.H.I.E.L.D. wants John to stay. If that Suit of his does turn out dangerous, The Avengers can Neutralize it with out harming the host John hopefully. But if John and his Suit left, and they started causing trouble. SHIELD most likely would take Steps to Neutralize John and thus the suit. Miranda hinted that meant Killing the host, John. Something she clearly did not want to do. "Now is when he needs support the most." Kyle Rayner had gotten the call from Agent Miranda. It came on the Avenger frequency he had his ring set at. At the time, he was in his room at the mansion working on the Avenger comic book series, but after hearing about what happened to Cyberdragon, he knew he had to go talk to the young hero. So, after donning his costume, he makes his way to the man cave of the academy, a place where he actually has never been before. He steps in and peeks around, a faint green glow surrounding his body as he moves. "Hello? It's Green Lantern." As GL enters the room his nose will be assaulted by the scent of food cooking. Good food, John is at the Stove with what looks a meal for two to be made. Looking up his eyes are somewhat red, like's he's been crying to it could be that chopped onion on the table. He says, "Oh um Hi. Just a minute. Sorry If I stop I'll burn my Lunch!" As John moves around cooking which it appears to be Steak, Baked Potato, green onions, and there is more then enough for two people there. What might surprise The Green Lantern more is the Dragon that is sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. Tail wrapped around the stool as it looks very Bio-mechanical, almost like the Xenomorph from the Alien movie Franchise.. Turning his head with those glowing golden eyes. Cyber seems to be more concerned with John at the moment. It takes little time for John to Finish up. and says, "I can cut the Steak in two if you want, I have a meal for too. Pleasure to Meet you Green Lantern. What can I help you with?" John still sounds emotionally numb some what. Kyle Rayner steps into the room and looks at the dragon for a moment. His ring does a passive scan of both the dragon and John, giving him a HUD readout of them both. He nods faintly. "I could eat. Thanks for the invitation. Actually, John, I'm here for you. Mind if I take a seat?" The Scans for John are interesting to say the least. His Vitals are strong if showing signs of emotional stress, but his body does have a foreign substance in him, through out his nervous system is a material interlaced with his Motor Cortex, throughout his spinal cord, and every muscle nerve cluster possible. There is an energy flowing from those nodes and the energy while very weak, appears to be an energy link. It's not human energy, but the energy is identical to the energy around Cyber's form. As for the dragon there are no vitals. It's more or less some sort of highly advanced Mimetic Polyalloy, some sort of Liquid Metal. As Miranda said, nothing on earth like it. So it is certainly not human made in any respect. There is a little bit of energy flowing from Cyber to John, but it is very minor. The Dragon turns to look at the Green Lantern, //~Maybe you can help clear his mind of the issue at hand.~// His voice is almost identical to John's voice with a metallic tone to it. Cyber already suspect why GL is here. John starts to set up on two dinner plates. "Hope you like the meat Medium Rare." He says sniffing. "Cooking always relaxed me when I felt angry, stressed, or upset." Kyle Rayner looks between Cyber and John. He murmurs. "It's almost a symbiotic relationship. Interesting." He then flashes the dragon a smile. "Let's do this face to face." He states before deactivating his costume. Now as Kyle Rayner, he cants his head towards John. "I heard about what happened with the head explosions from Agent Miranda. I think you should talk about it. Let it all out now so that it doesn't fester inside of you later. What you saw couldn't have been easy. It never gets easy." As the Green Lantern looses his costume John says. "Now that's neat." John serves up the meal properly and then says, "Yeah still trying to figure out if I could have done something different. The Guy targeted a woman knowing I would move to defend her. Used a cable with an electrical charge to try and paralyze me and Cyber, he didn't know Cyber can adapt rendering himself immune to the electrical attack." Rubbing his arms as he says. "Maybe if I hadn't been so eager to rip him out of the suit he'd still be alive... then the woman. If I had known... I would have let her slip away even with Cyber's material." Kyle Rayner nods his head in thanks when John serves him the food. He gives it a taste and his eyes widen. "This is..this is amazing." He eats more before he pauses, after wiping his mouth with a napkin. He exhales slowly. "Part of being a hero is having to make snap decisions on the spot. We have no way of knowing if those decisions will have positive or negative results...but the thing we can't do is blame ourselves. There are some sick people in the world..in the galaxy even. For all you know, she could have been sacrificed like that no matter what you did." "In college to become a Culinary master." John says and starts to eat himself, more subdued. //~You did nothing wrong, you are more competent then most of my previous hosts have been. You think and try to plan out your attacks.~// Cyber says. "I know doesn't make it easier when facing those people. The real challenge is when you confront that evil, Do you simply kill them so they can't harm anyone else, or bring them to stand trial. Knowing they could escape, and just plague you again." John says going to the friend to get some Soda for himself and Kyle. //~John I know you better then you know yourself. And I know if you took a life it would haunt you for the rest of your life. Even if there was no other option.~// Kyle Rayner nods. "I agree with Cyber. Never take a life intentionally if you can help it. There have been times where I've been forced to kill, and it eats away a little part of me each time. You did nothing wrong, John. You followed your instincts and you made the right decision. There's no way you could have foreseen this." He takes the soda and takes a sip before clearing his throat. "We aren't judge, jury, or executioners. The difference between us and the super criminals is that while they operate above the law, we operate within it. It's why SHIELD and the Avengers get along so well..mostly." //~Well to be honest, as I told John. I have no objections in taking lives in the defense of John, my host. But knowing him he would be horrified, I choose to use non lethal force. But if I have to choose between killing someone, or letting them kill John. Well my purpose is to protect my host.~// Cyber continues, //~But this is a vastly different world then five hundred years ago. We can't just fly away and restart our lives as easily. There are few places on earth we could go to avoid being hunted down.~// Cyber seems more concerned with the well being of his host John. "Yeah taking the law into your own hands, tends to make your life hard. Better to operate in the Law." John says with a smile and starts to relax. "Being hunted all the time doesn't sound fun, but I hate the idea of being stalked just as well. The mutant who attacked the van also had his head explode from a cranial Implant. So it fits the MO of the guy in the armor and the woman. I have also been having something or someone stalking me in New York. Every time I come close to getting hold of he guy he just turns a corner and vanishes. I am being spied upon. They won't come within ten Blocks of the Academy. Kyle Rayner nods. "Self preservation is completely different, Cyber. No one would blame you in that case." Kyle is accepting of the situation, and he seems to be at ease with the relationship between Cyber and John. Heck, he's seen worse in his lifetime, and Cyber seems to genuinely care about the condition of his host. That's rare within itself. "Hmm. You're being watched, eh? Interesting." He looks at Cyber, considering something the dragon said earlier. "How many people know about you. I mean, truly know about you?" As John and Cyber look at each other and Cyber Hops down off the stool and then his form melts and turns into a very large Mastiff Dog as he speaks. //~When John and I leave the Avengers Academy, It is always together. As Cyberdragon. We move through a number of narrow buildings and then in an alley we sperate and I assume this form. Other then SHIELD, Spiderman, The Avengers and our team here. We have been very careful of our movement.~// "There is my mother, I felt she should know I become a Superhero." John says as he says, "She thinks Cyber is Cute." And Cyber mock turns his head and says. //~I am not cute, I am Gorgeous!~// and Cyber once more assumes his dragon form. //~There was my activation period and bonding period with John, I had begun shifting colors so... if someone was Watching the Fire ball flinging mutant, they could have identified us due to the Red and Black markings. Unless you look at me through say a Thermograph or similar technology you can't tell I am not a real dog.~// Kyle Rayner smirks. "And I'm sure the talking doesn't give it away at all." He grins as he teases the dragon a little with a joke. "Well, even still. There are multiple ways. If someone is targeting you, it's for a reason. Could be someone wanting to steal your technology, not really knowing what it is. Could be someone you pissed off recently and they're plotting revenge. But you said SHIELD, Spiderman, and the Avengers. Well, I hate to say it, kiddo, but..sometimes SHIELD doesn't play nice. And they do have agents that go rogue. I think you should look into it." "That's part of my worry Someone after Cyber's Technology. Cyber told me he is a Living Weapon, Omniversal Environmental Survival Suit. He was created for war. Could you imagine a group of people armed with ten or twenty near identical copies of a suit that can evolve and adapt to people attacking it? As for pissing someone off. No, The only thing I could think of that would come close to that would foiling the sale of Plasma Weapons in Gotham, and then tracking down the supplier in New York. But I was being followed well before then." John says and he starts digging into his Potato. Kyle Rayner was about to say that it could be Batman, but he holds his tongue. The Dark Knight has a knack for knowing when people talk about him. And to be quite honest, Kyle was afraid of him. Instead, he continues eating, stopping every so often to wash it down with the soda that John gave him. "How did you end up with Cyber anyway? Did he choose you, or did you choose him?" Cyber looks to John as if the pair as Silently communicating, and then John says, "Well from what I understand. Cyber's inactive form had been found in a hidden Nazi weapon storage in Europe, and after reviewing the files and learned the gold like material could not melted or sliced apart. Sent it in secrecy to the US for study in a lab. I haven't been able to get any information on that detail yet. But It had rained out a charity cook out I was attending to help cook meals for donations for homeless shelters. I was cutting through a side street when The Mutant who could throw fire balls attacked the Van. He blew it open and while I was helping a guard get out of the way a Fire ball landed near me blowing me into the van..." John was about to say what happened next. //~The less people know of the exact details the safer we are.~// And John looks to Cyber as he seems to relent. "Cyber activated and bonded with me. I don't remember anything beyond running from the cook out. But that is the Jest of what I was told." //~Part of the Bonding process, It's not pleasant. So to protect my host's mentality I block the formation of memories short term so they recall nothing of the last few hours prior to the bonding.~// Kyle Rayner nods. "Well, that seems conclusive with the scans I took of both of you when I walked in." He smiles. "Sorry about doing that without asking, but it's not everyday that I get to speak with a talking, sentient, shapeshifting dragon. I can see that you two are connected in multiple ways. And to separate you now would probably kill John. But I actually think Cyber is really looking out for you, John." John Smiles. "Doctor Strange said he was the strength and Power. I the heart and soul." John smiles. As for Cyber says, //~Meh Humans are by nature fearful creatures. I understand their concerns. I been on Earth for more the four thousand years. If I was a doomsday weapon, surely I would have activated. Then again maybe I have hidden programming I am not aware of. Either way, My programming tells me I am to protect my host. That is what I will do.~// Cyber says and then John sighs. "Yeah SHIELD said to do so would flay my nervous system in the process." //~SHIELD talked about Dropping John's Vitals to zero and keeping him on ice until the death signal to me was sent. I told them then the parts of my material in him would simple tear out of him to rejoin me. Shredding his nervous system in the process. I told them Threatening an Adaptive Living weapons system is not a good idea. I am not a slave to my host, I am his partner and friend. Unconditional friend regardless of my host's morals. And I would not be favorably inclined to work for a group or individual that did harm my previous host.~// Kyle Rayner hmms. "I see. So you're sentient.." He cants his head to the side as if listening to something. He nods to himself. The ring on his finger pulses faintly before going dormant again. "My ring says that it can sympathize with you, Cyber. You know John, you and I aren't that different. We're both pretty much bonded to a piece of technology that are sentient and seems to want to look out for us..even if we disagree with the method. Only thing is, mine isn't as talkative as yours." He flashes the younger man a smile. "So you dying would be bad. Got it. What are your capabilities?" As John smiles and looks at the Ring and says, "Really? Where Can I get one?" John jokes as Cyber looks over at John and promptly says, //~I do not like that idea of sharing my Host with another piece of technology. It would have to find a new owner. Besides you already have a life long partner. As you humans say, Two is company, three is a crowd.~// Cyber says almost jealously. There is a clear hint of possession. //~As for limits? None. Depending on the environmental conditions I can adapt to deep sea, the Vacuum of Space. I actually took John down to the Bottom of the Hudson Bay, then up into low orbit. I could fly him to the Moon if he wished. As for powers, as I am subjected to various artificial conditions, my form can adjust and adapt into various ways. One Time I even had the ability to fire lightning bolts as well as plasma. I retain most of those powers until the Death of my host. At which point I under go a hard reset. Although... once in a while a power from a previous host can be retained into a new host. Such as my Plasma bolt. I needed an offensive weapon and it has been retained when it was not a default power.~// Kyle Rayner whistles. "That's pretty impressive. From deep sea to the vacuum of space huh? Say, can you travel at hyperspace?" Kyle has a thoughtful look on his face. If John was able to survive in space, he might ask him for help on a side project of his. But now wasn't the time. He stands up. "John, thank you for the meal. And if you ever want to talk, feel free to look me up at the Avenger mansion. I should get going." His ring glows and his costume simply flows over his form and clothing. "I'll see you around, yeah?" As John smiles he says "Hyperspace?" Cyber laughs and says, //~Well FTL Travel I am sure could be attained but It would have to be a very extreme set of circumstances to induce that sort of a change. You not planning on stranding me in deep space are you.~// and Cyber comes up and lifts and Eye open wide as if being comical of the topic. "Sure thing, you feel free to come around and get a good meal once in a while if you want alright?"